prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC02
is the 2nd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 537th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In order to become more elegant and graceful, Haruka takes ballet lessons from the academy princess, Minami. But after she injures herself, she learns more about Minami and soon must rely on her assistance after a Zetsuborg shows up! Summary Aroma and Pafu are shocked learning that Cure Flora has already met Prince Kanata, but she sadly learns that they do not know his current whereabouts. He sent them away to find the three, legendary Princess Pretty Cure; and while she has inherited the power of one she must become a full-fledged princess to unlock its full potential. This requires that not only is she kind, but strong and beautiful. Flora makes a vow that she will help them to save the Hope Kingdom, and seeing Yui begin to awaken, the mascots hide and she changes back to normal. No longer ashamed of her dream, she confesses that more than anything she wants to become a Princess. The following morning, Minami observes the ocean when she notices Haruka is out running. Curiously she observes her as Haruka forces herself to run faster -with Pafu tripping over her ears- until she spots a blue Dress Up Key has washed up on shore. Later, during the entrance ceremony Haruka shows up late and is scolded by the headmistress until Minami comes to her side. She suggests that Haruka think up her own punishment because of the independence the school aims for its students, and the headmistress agrees. Haruka eventually settles on weeding the garden later and once the ceremony ends she leaves, with Yui following her. As the girls make their way across the school grounds hey overhear a group of students in the nearby building. They get closer to see whats going on and find Minami in the middle of practicing her ballet. As everyone admires her grace and technique, Haruka decides to seek out her help in order to learn more about the kind and beauty aspects of being a princess. She waits until later when she has to hand over her apology work, feverishly blurting out her request when Minami turns to leave. She agrees and Haruka is delighted- but she isn't very good at it, lacking Minami's technique and having poor flexibility. But she keeps practicing over time and manages to slowly improve, determined to do better until she grows a newfound confidence and can practice without Minami's help. Until she gets the idea to try a step she's seen Minami do and attempts to emulate it; spraining her ankle in the process. Minami is frustrated to find out but she helps Haruka bandage it anyway, and in return Haruka confesses her dream to her. Minami doesn't think poorly of it, going on to confess that she isn't as perfect as she looks, but she is thankful Haruka sought her out to teach her ballet. Outside, Close hesitates to attack after recalling what happened until he spots a group of soccer players running to prepare for a regional tournament. He targets one of the players whose dream is to become the top scorer and locks it, creating a soccer trophy Zetsuborg that immediately starts attacking to draw the Pretty Cure out. Minami attempts to get everyone to evacuate calmly until she spots Haruka and suspiciously follow after her when she goes in the opposite direction. She witnesses Haruka transform into Cure Flora and expresses surprise before taking out the Dress Up Key from her pocket, noticing she has one like the one she found. She watches Cure Flora fight the Zetsuborg with ease until she ends up kicking it with her injured ankle, resulting in a distraction allowing it to kick a big soccer ball in her direction. Minami rushes to her side to shove her away, startling Flora after she calls her by name, and Flora realizes she was watching her. Minami demands that Close stop at once but he ignores her, and Flora is forced to come to her side to help her avoid injury. Minami proclaims how it is her responsibility to protect the students, and in the process the Dress Up Key she has begins reacting to her bravery, opening and causing everyone to realize she is the second chosen Princess Pretty Cure. Aroma quickly hands over a Princess Perfume and in a flash of light, Minami becomes Cure Mermaid. Immediately, she gracefully does battle against the Zetsuborg, eventually taking the battle underwater. As everyone watches, the last Princess Perfume falls out of the chest. Mermaid effortlessly counters the Zetsuborg before purifying it with Mermaid Ripple and angrily, Close takes off again to report what happened. Mermaid unlocks the cage holding the soccer player and the girls return to normal, with Haruka joyous to have a second partner. But just then, Aroma opens the chest to realize the third Princess Perfume is missing. Major Events *Minami catches Haruka transforming into Cure Flora. *Kaido Minami transforms into Cure Mermaid for the first time. *Cure Mermaid uses Mermaid Ripple for the first time. *The third Princess Perfume goes missing. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui *Amanogawa Kirara *Zama-sensei Trivia * In the opening, Yui has been added to the clip of Haruka walking. Errors * When Cure Flora de-transforms back into Haruka, she still has the earrings on. * In the preview for for the next episode, Kisaragi Reiko's hair color is brown instead of black. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure